The Dance
by Maiyuna
Summary: Kim Possible is going to yet another dance. But this isn't no ordinary dance. This dance she's going with Ron! Will Ron show his true feelings back, or will he be too shy? And who are those surprising guests that arrive? COMPLETE!
1. The Announcement

Chapter 1:The Announcement 

"KP, do you read me?" Ron Stoppable waved his hand in front of Kim Possible's face.

"Huh?" Kim asked. She was just studying for her Science test.

"Like I was saying, the message on the poster that advertised the dance said that if no one has a date by today, you're going to have to go alone! Do you know what that could do to your cheerleading image?" Ron blabbed on.

"Hey, since when do you care about my social status?" Kim asked.

"Um…that information must remain confidential. Anyway, Whatever affects you, will affect me, by being your best friend!" Ron explained.

"Oh, that's why. Okay, well, what do you plan to do?" Kim said, grabbing a soda from the vending machine. She opened it and began taking a drink.

"I plan to take you as my partner" Ron said, standing proudly.

Kim nearly choked on her soda. "What do you mean, like a date?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, some people think that, but hey, who else can take you? Besides, if you don't have a date, do you think people will want an unpopular gal to train them in cheerleading, the group of popular girls?" Ron said.

"Well, I-"

"Exactly, KP. Relax, it's not like we're a couple. Oh, gotta go, Mr.Barkin should be getting those pictures of my butt that I photocopied in the Photocopying room! Later, KP!" Ron rushed off.

"Uh…bye!" Kim called. She began walking toward her Science class. _Why am I starting to get these feelings all of a sudden?_ Kim thought. _I mean, Ron and I are good friends, right? Nothing more. So why do I feel differently?_ Kim walked into Science class and sat down. _Maybe Ron has an upset stomach and passed it on to me, which explains why every time I'm around him, my stomach twists and turns!_ But Kim knew that the feeling she felt was love. She didn't want to admit it to herself, though, because she knew that Ron was just like a goofy little brother to her. He was nothing more than a friend.

Ron tried to pay attention in Home Ec, his favourite subject, but he just couldn't. Thoughts rushed through his mind like a cheetah desperate for water on the other end of the jungle. He kept thinking of Kim's smile, Kim's laugh, Kim's annoyed face, and the face Kim made when she saw a new Club Banana outfit on sale. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Unlike Kim, Ron didn't mind the thought of being an item with her. She was smart, talented, beautiful, and she saved the world! What more could a guy want! Ron doodled Kim's name on his notepad and only stopped when the teacher asked him what his favourite cookies were.

"Um…yes?" Ron answered. The whole class laughed. "Ha ha,yah that was funny, huh, guys?"

When Home Ec was over, Ron immediately went home. Since Home Ec was his last class, he didn't get stopped by a teacher telling him to get to class.

"What do you think KP would say if I told her?" Ron asked Rufus.

"Um…cheese!" Rufus answered and took a bite of the cheesy naco Ron picked up for him.


	2. It's Party Time!

Chapter 2:Time to Party!

Kim looked in her mirror and sighed. She'd had many dances before, but this one was special. She was going with Ron! Her embarrassing sidekick who everyone called "The Buffoon." Kim looked in the mirror again. She was wearing a shiny silver dress that showed off her figure perfectly. It trailed down her legs and the fabric on her right side stopped just below the knee, exposing half of her right leg and covering the rest. She wore silver Barbie-like heels that sparkled. Her hair was in a bun with her usual thick bangs waving down. A mini crystal tiara perched on the top of her head and sat perfectly. Kim was so excited that she even added make-up to her face, even though the eye-liner made her have puffy eyes after 12 hours. She smiled at herself and walked downstairs as elegantly as she could. The theme of the dance this year was Christmas, since it was so close, and everyone had to wear elegant dresses there.

"Wow, Kimmy-cub, you look beautiful!" Mr.Possible said. He put down the newspaper he was reading.

"Yes, I didn't know the dance was so formal! You look like you're going to a wedding!" Mrs.Possible cried and wiped a pretend tear from her face. "My little Kimmy is growing up!"

"Mom! It's just a Christmas dance! We have to look formal!" Kim said, and touched one of her crystal earrings. "I hope Ron won't be too late."

"Ron's taking you?" Mr.Possible now stood up.

"Yah, but only because we had to have a date by Friday" Kim added, looking at the troubled face on Mr.Possible. Then again, he always had a bad idea of anyone willing to date Kim! She looked at her hands. She had washed them a dozen times so no one would think her hands were sweaty or anything. The silver nail polish looked like it was done by a professional. Kim had worked on her nails for three hours! The silver metal band hung loosely around her wrist. Then she looked in yet another mirror, the one in the hallway, and touched the crystal necklace. It had been her grandma's, and she had given it to Kim so she would look special. Kim looked at it and smiled. She was so grateful and wished her grandmother was there right now so she could give her a hug. Instead, she turned and grabbed her purse. "I guess I'll just wait here until Ron arr-" but Kim didn't have time to finish the word 'arrives' because the doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong!_

"That must be Ron!" Kim said. She walked swiftly to the door and opened it. Ron, wearing a tuxedo, smiled and waved. "Hey KP. Hey Possible clan!" He waved at Mrs and Mr.Possible. They both waved back. "Come on, KP, let's go! Food's a waiting! See you later Mr and Mrs.P!" Ron walked out the door with Kim and, as usual, slipped on the Tweebs remote control skateboards. "KP, help!" Ron cried as he raced down the street.

Kim sighed and pulled out the remote she had stolen from the Tweebs. She pressed 'Back' and Ron zoomed back to where he was.

"Thanks, Kim" Ron said and he sat in the driver's seat in the car. Ron drove them to the dance and walked outside, holding the door for Kim. Kim was surprised he did this, but she just smiled and said "Thank you!"

When they reached the gym, Ron raced to the refreshments table. Kim, on the other hand, sat down at a table and sighed. She was hoping Ron would dance with her.

"Hey, Kim! Over here!" Monique cried, running straight to Kim. "Kim!"

Kim stood up and walked to Monique. "Hey, Monique. Where's your date?"

"No date, he cancelled because his 'sister was sick'. Sheesh. What baloney!" Kim took a look at Monique's outfit. She wore a red halter-top with sparkling beads and a pine green skirt that was made of silk. It flowed down below her feet and looked really elegant the way it trailed behind Monique wherever she went. Monique's hair was pulled back into a braid that curled into a bun. "You look great, Monique!" Kim cried.

"Thanks, I searched Club Banana for hours looking for the matching shoes!" Monique showed off her stiletto heels and smiled. "They were half price!"

"No way!" Kim started talking about her dress when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and gasped.

"Surprise?" the guest said.


	3. Surprise Guest

Chapter 3:Surprise guest

Kim ran out of the room. _No!_ she thought. _Not here, not now!_

She looked over her shoulder to see if Shego was following her. Was she here with Drakken? Kim didn't know but she didn't have time to think. She needed to get out of those fancy clothes and jewellery fast!

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and Wade showed up on the little tiny screen.

"Hey, Kim. What's happening?"

"Bad news!" Kim said. "Shego showed up at this dance and I'm stuck in a fancy dress with very expensive jewellery!"

"No sweat, Kim! I'll send over some extra clothes for you to wear in no time!" Wade said and Kim heard him press a button. Suddenly, a little flying laptop showed up with some clothes that looked like Wade's mothers' clothes. Kim was hesitant, but put them on. She then heard people screaming and realized that Shego must be ruining the party. She took out her bun and let her hair fall loosely near her shoulders. Kim then began running toward the gymnasium.

When she got there, Ron seemed to be handling things the best he could, even in his tuxedo. Kim felt a little guilty, but quickly took action. She grabbed Ron and put him on the other side of the gymnasium. "Ron, I need you to-"

"I know, I know, be the distraction!" Ron said and pulled Rufus out of his pocket. "Go get her, buddy!"

Rufus, like Kim, immediately took action. He jumped onto Shego's leg, then arm, then hair, in which Shego screamed and became even more furious. Kim, meanwhile, grabbed Shego's arms and threw her against the wall. "That's what you get for ruining my dance!" Kim yelled furiously. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered how Ron didn't even ask her to dance when they got there. She decided to take out all her anger on Shego. "You…you…witch! Get away from me and don't come back here again!" Kim screamed and flung Shego by the hair to the ground.

_Um…Possible is kind of scaring me now!_ Shego thought and she ran out of the school as soon as possible.

_Wow, Kim let off a lot of steam!_ Ron thought and hesitantly walked over to Kim. "Uh…KP… are you okay?"

Kim turned to him with angry tears. "What do you think!" she yelled and with that ran out of the room. She started sobbing out on the new balcony the school had.

"KP! Wait!" Ron ran after her. "Kim, I'm serious, what's the matter?"

Kim looked at him with a look of hatred that made him take a step back.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because the dance I thought would be the perfect moment to tell you how I feel was suddenly interrupted by a villain! Oh, and the fact that you care more for the food here than me! Your best friend since preschool!" Kim covered her mouth. She had said too much. She couldn't run back into the dance, Ron was blocking the way. And it would be pretty stupid to jump off the balcony. So Kim just stood there, her eyes not moving, nor her body.

"Do you…do you like me? As in a…a boyfriend?" Ron was shocked but excited at the same time. "KP, um…I have a confession to make, too…I…uh…" Ron had no idea how to say it. Deep inside, his heart just kept saying 'I love you!' but Ron knew he couldn't just blurt everything out. Or could he?

"I love you."

Kim moved her hand away from her mouth and walked closer to Ron. She looked into his eyes and moved closer to his face. Closer…closer…


	4. The Confession

Chapter 4:The Confession

Ron felt nervous. He knew Kim was about to kiss him, and he wasn't sure if he was ready! He closed his eyes, pushed all his embarrassment to the back of his head, and just thrust his lips onto hers. It felt good. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while, then broke apart from each other, to catch their breath. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

"You're a good kisser!" Ron said.

"Thanks, so are you!" Kim exclaimed and looked down. "Do you…um…do you mean it? That you love me?" Kim asked, hoping in her mind he'd say yes.

"Yes…yes that was true…"Ron cut off. He was really embarrassed now.

"Well, just so we're clear, I meant it, too!" Kim pointed out. She was so glad Ron felt the same way about her. Kim put her arms around Ron's neck again and kissed him. "I love you"

Ron smiled. He wasn't embarrassed any longer, and when he was pulled into Kim's kiss, he felt like nothing else in the world mattered.

Unfortunately, the magic was interrupted.

_Beep! Beep!_

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and said. "Hey, Wade"

"Hey, Kim. Did you defeat Shego?" Wade asked.

"Actually, she ran away herself. I was…uh…blowing off some steam on her!" Kim didn't add why she was angry with Shego. Instead, she just said "What's the sitch?"

"Same as usual. Drakken's made some toy that he is going to use to take over the world. I think it's called the Death Ray" Wade's voice sounded bored.

"Oh my gosh! Does he have to use the stupid names?" Ron added, wiping his mouth as he grinned.

Wade looked puzzled. "Is there something on your face, Ron?" he asked.

Kim giggled. "Oh, it's nothing, he was just wiping off some food from the dance. No big" she added, leaving out the part about their new affair.

"Well…what ever you say, Kim! Now, as I was saying, I think I can pinpoint the location of this Death Ray. Just a few buttons and…got it! Do you think you could get a ride to Paris, France?" Wade said.

Kim looked at Ron. "Hm…Paris…sounds romantic"

Ron smiled back. Wade looked puzzled once again. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, but I think I can get a ride!" Kim said, and turned off her Kimmunicator. She took Ron's hand and led him through the dance, down the halls, and outside on the blacktop.

"Okay, now, we have to get to Drakken's new lair, whatever crazy thing it is now, and destroy that Death Ray!" Kim said.

"Um, KP, how exactly are we going to do that? We have no idea what it does!" Ron said.

"Then we're going to have to find out. Come on!" Kim grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him to her house. "Get out of your tux and get into your mission clothes! We have to stop him!" Kim said as she frantically grabbed her own mission clothes. "Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Ron said as he jumped up and down, trying to get out of the tuxedo pants. "Gosh, this thing's harder to get out of than to get on!"

Kim ran out of the room and grabbed her bag. "Let's move" she said.

"Sure thing, KP!" Ron said and he ran out of Kim's house, sure to avoid tripping on the Tweebs' skateboard again.

"Oh, and Ron?" Kim called.

"Yeah?" Ron answered.

"If we don't make it, I love you!" Kim said and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Okay, when do we ever die on a mission, especially Drakken's?" Ron said, after he broke apart from Kim's kiss.

"I don't know, I just thought that if one of us gets hurt, most likely you, it'll affect the other person more than it ever did. So, even though I'm going to try not to get real upset, I thought that the person might get really emotional and weak when fighting because of how hurt the other person is!" Kim said and stopped to catch her breath. She was nervous now that she was with Ron. What if she goes completely crazy when Ron gets hurt? It'll be really hard to control her feelings. But still, she had to save the world from Drakken, and chances are that Ron would get a bit of a scratch, that's all. Kim looked back at Ron and smiled. _Everything will be all right_ she told herself. _Everything will be okay._


	5. The Mission

Thank you for all my reviews, they really gave me the motivation to continue the fan fic! If you have any requests for this story, please put it in a review. Thank you!

Chapter 5:The Mission

When Kim and Ron arrived at Drakken's lair, they quickly got moving. Kim made an entrance of breaking the roof with the blaster gun Wade had made using her old water gun.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted.

"And don't forget me!" Ron said as he tried to climb down from the hole in the roof safely.

"Oh, yes, and the buffoon!" Drakken added, waving his hand like he was turning down some rotten soggy tuna casserole. "How could I forget?"

When Ron was safely on the ground, he made a face at Drakken.

"Shego! Make sure to defeat Kim Possible as soon as possible so I can activate the Death Ray!" Drakken said and gave Shego, who was sitting on the table reading a magazine, a little push on the shoulder to get her going.

Shego, for the first time, looked up at Kim with a scared expression. "Um…um, Dr.D, why don't you take on her this time? I'm…uh…too tired!"

Drakken sighed. "Don't tell me your still scared of earlier!"

Shego looked mad as her hands began to glow and burn the edges of the magazines. "Well, if you hadn't sent me there to surprise Possible and get her at a bad time to fight, maybe I wouldn't be so freaked out!"

"Maybe I was almost certain that Kim Possible would be too distracted with her dance to notice that you would meet her there so it would be easier for you to take her on!" Drakken snapped.

"Hey! Stop fighting, okay? I want to get this thing over with! I'm hungry!" Ron said, his hand over his belly.

"Wait a minute!" Drakken said, pointing in Ron's direction. "Where was the buffoon when you attacked Kim Possible?"

"I don't know, I think eating some snacks at the refreshments table. I heard Kim was going to the dance with him!" Shego smiled. "Probably got her ticked from ignoring her!"

"That's it!" Drakken shouted. "The buffoon got Possible mad, that's why you couldn't beat her! This is all his fault!"

"I'm ready when you're ready!" Shego said, ready to hurt Ron at any second. "Just give the word!"

"No!" Kim went between Shego and Ron. "Don't do this! Please, let's just get this over with!"

"NO!" Shego shouted, pushing Kim to the ground. "I need to get this annoying buffoon out of my fighting life for good!"

"Don't you need to get me out of your fighting life for good, too?" Kim said, rubbing the arm she landed on.

Shego stopped. "You're right!" She started up again. "Oh, well. He ruins my chances in beating you! I need him out of the way first!"

"KP! Help!" Ron shouted, backing away.

Shego lunged at him and punched him with her glowing hand. "Now it's my turn to blow off some steam!"

Before the hand hit Ron, Kim got in the way, which caused Shego's hand to go into her stomach. Kim's eyes grew blank. Her mouth dropped open without her making a sound. All she did was whisper "I love you!" and fell to the ground, her eyelids collapsing over her eyes.

"Kim!" Ron ran over to her, his eyes filling with tears. "KP!"


	6. The Trip to the Hospital

**_Thank you again for the reviews, they help me think 'I need to get on that computer and write the next chapter!'_**

Chapter 6:The Hospital Trip

"KP!" Ron repeated as he ran over to where Kim lay. He put his ear to her heart. Kim seemed to be breathing, but very slowly.

"Well, at least she's out of the way!" Shego said as she cracked her knuckles.

Ron got up, trembling, not by fear, but by anger. "How could you do this…" he said in a low voice. "How could you do this…"

"Simple, by hitting her in the stomach" Shego said, brushing her nails against her shoulder.

"You'll pay…"Ron said.

"And how exactly are you going to make me do that?" Shego said in her usual smarty-pants tone.

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and took a look at Kim. He began sobbing.

"I know, buddy, I know" Ron said as he picked Kim up from the ground.

A thought suddenly struck Rufus. He grabbed the end of Ron's shirt and tugged, making hand gestures to show Ron what his idea was.

Ron's eyes widened. "Good idea, buddy, we better go!" Ron turned to leave when Shego went in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere that's none of your business!" Ron replied coolly.

"Excuse me? Do you actually have the nerve to talk to me like that?" Shego said.

"Sure I do!" Ron said and he walked right past her without even flinching. This wasn't like Ron. He usually flinched and stopped to plead for mercy. But this was different. He was angry and sad and didn't want to do anything but walk right past Shego and make her know how angry she was of her.

Shego was too stunned to do anything. She just stood there, eyes wide, hands glow-free. She didn't even notice when Ron walked right past her.

Ron began to run, thinking that if he didn't get to the place they were going to in time, Kim would die completely. He ran down the path stupid Drakken made. _How stupid can he be?_ Thought Ron. _This place just says 'Please escape here'_

Ron grabbed Kim's Kimmunicator and Wade's face popped up again.

"Hey, Ron!" Wade said. "Where's Kim?"

"Kim is on my back, not breathing" Ron said.

"WHAT!" Wade cried. "Without her, you'll die from Drakken and Shego! No offence, of course"

"None taken, but we have to get her to…" Ron explained where they needed to go and Wade nodded. "I'll get transportation as quickly as possible!"

"Thanks Wade!" Ron said and he turned it off. Up ahead, Ron could see a car that Wade had modified a few months ago to go at a faster speed then an average car. Ron ran to it, jumped in, and turned it on at full speed. He raced off.

When he got to his destination, he grabbed Kim and nearly dragged her to the front desk. The clerk smiled and said:  
"Welcome to Middleton Hospital, how may I help you?"


	7. How Do You Know?

Chapter 7:How Do You Know?

"Quick! My friend here got a burning…uh…"Ron knew he couldn't say 'hand'. No one would believe him! "She got punched in the stomach with something very hot!"

"Well, bring her in!" the desk clerk said and she smiled again one of those fake smiles. She led him to a room. "Doctor Homesly, we have a girl here who apparently got hit in the abdomen with a materialistic object that was rather hot!"

"I'll be right there," said a calm, friendly voice. Ron saw a middle-aged man walk out and put glasses on. "Why don't I give her a check-up?"

"That would be great, Mr. Obvious!" Ron said a little impatiently.

For some odd reason, Dr. Homesly smiled. "I understand how you feel, son. Let me guess, you want to stay by her side while I check how she's doing"

Ron nodded and turned red. "Yah…how did you know?" he asked.

"Trust me, I was like you when I was a kid!" Dr. Homesly said and picked up Kim. He was surprisingly strong. Ron followed him into an office.

"Sit down, son. Tell me, what exactly happened in the incident?"

"Well…um…"Ron didn't know what to say.

"I'm just kidding! You probably feel uncomfortable talking about what happened, ey? You think no one is going to believe you" said Dr. Homesly, a sparkle in his eye.

"How did you know?" Ron asked.

"Trust me, son. I know _everything_" Ron was still puzzled. Who was this guy? How did he know what Ron was feeling? Did he know what happened to Kim?

"Well, for your first two questions, I can not disclose that information. As for your third," Dr. Homesly smiled. "I _do_ know what happened to your friend here!"

"Okay, now you're just freaking me out!" Ron stood up.

"Calm down, kid. You can trust me! I will explain everything later" Dr. Homesly put Kim on a bed. He pulled Wade's mom's top up just above the belly button. "Ouch! She seems to have 3rd degree burn. Of course, I know how to treat it very well!"

Ron didn't hear him. He just looked at Kim with tears filling his eyes. Her stomach was black, and she looked dead with her emotionless face. Ron held her hand tightly. He didn't even notice Dr. Homesly walking out of the room to a rather small one. Thoughts drove through his mind like a racecar. _Is Kim dead? How does that doctor know everything? What's going to happen?_ Ron was confused. He didn't know what to think first. He never was an organized person; Kim always helped him with a hard decision. Kim…

"I'm back!" Dr. Homesly came into the room holding a bluish-greyish bottle with some sort of liquid goop inside. "Ron? Put this on Kim's burn every half hour. It's a special remedy I made myself" Dr. Homesly lifted his chin proudly.

"I'm not even going to ask" Ron said, referring to how the doctor knew his name.

"Here, put some on her now, she'll get better sooner. Gently, now. Oh, and make sure you put it on gently the first 3 times. When the burn starts to fade, you can put more on, but not too much. It'll affect her burn too intensely and make it worse."

"Yes, Dr. Homesly" _That puts Kim's death out of the way!_ Ron said as he squirted some goop on Kim. He kept glancing at Kim's face in case she woke up.

"Now, Ron, I'm sure you have many questions for me to answer, right?" Dr. Homesly said, making himself some espresso from the espresso machine.

"Yes, that's right" Ron said.

"All right, shoot"

"Well, first off, who are you and how do you know who I am?" Ron asked.

"To answer both those questions, I'll show you" Dr. Homesly said. He poured some water over his face and took off his wig.

Ron gasped.

A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha! I have left you with another cliffhanger! Aren't I the evily-evily-evilist person? But thank you all for the reviews! Especially you, Juli-uh I mean Mysterioso1!


	8. How Obvious!

A/N: For those of you who don't know, Mysterioso1 is a villain who wants to take over the world! So don't be afraid to run away from your computer when she reviews! .

Oh, and I don't own any Kim Possible characters, except Dr.Homesly, but I don't own the person who Dr.Homesly really is!

Oh, yah, and I noticed how when I said that Drakken's Death Ray was in France, after I said that they went to the Middleton Hospital. Okay, here's what I mean: the car that took Ron to the hospital was so fast that it took him all the way to Middleton. I don't know if that's possible, but it's a fanfic, so whatever!

Chapter 8:How Obvious!

Ron's mouth stayed open for a long time.

"Oh, speak all ready!" Dr.Homesly cried.

"But…but you…I mean your…what…" Ron didn't know what to ask first.

"Just ask the first question that shoots out of your mouth" Dr.Homesly said.

"How did you develop the sense to read people's minds?" Ron blurted.

"Well, I created a device one day when I was bored. It had the ability to turn someone into a mind reader. But, it had some side effects when I used it. You see, since half your brain needed to read the thoughts of other people and the other half of your brain had to let you have your own thoughts, the device had to drain a lot of my thoughts, feelings, and emotions. It drained all of my evil thoughts and left the good part of my brain. So, my evil intentions for Kim Possible were drained out, and my annoyed emotion for Shego ended. She now strikes me as a very beautiful lady!" Dr.Homesly explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you have a crush on Shego now?" Ron asked.

"Precisely" he answered.

"Okay, on to my next question, how come you were acting like normal when me and Kim arrived at your lair?" Ron asked.

"Well, you do know that I have a crush on Shego, right? And Shego is evil, right? So, in order to impress her, I have to act evil!" Dr.Homesly said.

"But your not" Ron said bluntly. Rufus came out of his pocket and smacked his forehead, thinking _Idiot…_

"Enough with that question, anymore?" Dr.Homesly asked.

"Yah, when is Kim going to be all right?" Ron asked.

"Right now" said a voice near him. Ron turned to face Kim, who looked weak.

"KIM!" Ron cried, tears in his eyes. He embraced her tightly, and then hugged her softly when he felt her wince. "Oh, sorry!"

"No big!" Kim said, getting up weakly.

"How did you get better so fast?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! I just woke up and suddenly felt this power to get up!" Kim said.

"Well, I'm glad you're all right!" Ron said. He hugged her again and kissed her.

When Kim spotted Dr.Homesly, who was drakken, as you must know, she screamed. "What is he doing here?"

"Calm down, KP! Drakken's gone good! He helped save you! AND he can read minds, which I still can't find normal!" Ron said/added.

"Yes, Kim, I helped Stoppable save you!" Drakken said.

"Hey! He remembered your name!" Kim said with a laugh and a smile.

"Yah, I just remembered that!" Ron said, scratching his head.

"Oh, trust me. I remember a lot of things!" Drakken said with a wink. "Anyway, Kim should still put on that creamy substance I gave you."

"Sure, Dr.D" Ron said. "I better put it on now, it's been 30 minutes"

As Ron put it on Kim's stomach, she giggled. "That tickles, Ron!"

"Hold still, KP!" Ron said. "There! All done."

"Not really" Kim added and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, and they stayed in a long kiss.

"Get a room!" Drakken said as he left the room.

"C'mon, KP, I think we can still make it to France" Ron smiled.

"Ron, don't even joke!" Kim said, laughing.

"No, really, with Wade's car we can get there on time!" he said.

"Well, let's go then!" Kim said. They got into the car and kissed, yet again. As they drove really fast toward France, they thought to themselves, _I love you, Ron/Kim!_


	9. Finale

A/N: WAH! This is my last chapter! I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews. Please tell me how my story was! And I'm sorry Mysterioso1! Don't worry, I might make another fanfic!   
Chapter 9:Finale 

As Kim and Ron drove up to see the Ifle Tower, Kim's head leaned against Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled. Suddenly, fireworks went off!

"Look, Kim! Isn't it beautiful?" Ron asked her.

"Yah, it's wonderful!" Kim said, absorbed in the sparks and colours of the fireworks.

"Kind of like our relationship, huh?" Ron added, smiling.

"Yah, except ours is more like a flame" Kim added, smiling also.

The couple watched the fireworks as music began playing. Ron smiled as he thought of something. "Eh hem. Would you, fair lady, like to dance?"

Kim was surprised but also happy. Ron seemed to have changed moments ago. In a matter of a few hours, Ron turned from goofy sidekick to romantic boyfriend.

"Of course!" she answered and emerged from the car with Ron. When they got outside, Kim's arms went around Ron's neck as his hands went around her waist. They began dancing slowly, romantically. Kim's lips brushed against Ron's lips and she was soon kissing him. He smiled and Kim rested her chin on his right shoulder.

"I love you, Ron" she said.

"I love you, too, Kim" Ron replied.

They both kissed again.

A/N: HAHA! THE END!

Sorry for the short chappy, I couldn't resist! Later days!


End file.
